Lions Make You Brave
by SerpentPoison
Summary: Mia is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts the year after the Second War. But what is this former Grand Champion Duelist doing teaching at Hogwarts? And what evils did Lord Voldemort leave behind that could be lurking around the corner? But most importantly, can this former Gryffindor keep Hogwarts and Severus Snape safe from the coming evil? SeverusXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I know I should be working on The Prince's Knight, but I really wanted to write this as soon as it got into my head. I promise that The Prince's Knight is a priority but I will update based on my inspiration. I want the updates to be good, not forced. So if I am feeling more inspired for Lions Make You Brave, then that's what I will update.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this disclaimer once. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/places seen in this fanfiction. The only thing I own is the plot, Vindemiatrix, and any other characters I happen to make along the way.**

* * *

Mia tugged at her black curls, trying to tease them into staying curls and not falling out into the normal waviness that her hair usually existed in. She examined the robes she was wearing. Perhaps it was too prudent to wear Gryffindor colors? Mia shrugged finally in acceptance and left in her red robes. She had paid a lot for the fine robes; it would be a crime not to wear them.

The journey to the Great Hall was nostalgic. She could practically hear here old friends' voices from the past when they would walk to breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. With a small smile, she entered the Great Hall and made her way to the table where the professors sat, taking a seat between Severus Snape and the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Ignoring the sour look from the Potions Master, Mia craned her neck around the Headmistress to talk to Pomona Sprout.

"Hello Professor Sprout, I'm guessing I'm early," she gestured to the empty hall.

"Oh please dear, we are colleagues. Call me Pomona. The students should-"

She was cut off by the Great Hall doors opening by the returning students that were pouring in to get to their respective tables.

The Head of Hufflepuff smiled, "Hagrid should be here any moment with the first years."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the scowl on the face of the man seated beside her. Turning to him, she gave him a half-smile.

"Problem, Severus?"

"He's just sore because he must be a part of the sorting this year as Deputy Headmaster," the Headmistress said, snapping out of her thoughts, "It is good to see you back at Hogwarts, Vindemiatrix."

Mia made a face, "Please Headmistress, call me Mia. Not many call me Vindemiatrix."

Before she could answer, they were interrupted by the loud arrival of the first years and Hagrid. As Severus stood to do his required part in the sorting, Mia zoned out and propped her left leg up on his chair with the intent to move it before he returned.

Mia was brought out of her thoughts by someone rudely shoving her leg off of the chair. She winced as pain shot up her leg and opened her eyes to glare at the Potions Master.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! We are lucky to have Harry Potter and the others who fought bravely in the Second War back to finish their last year of school. We also welcome back Professor Snape, who made a miraculous recovery from when he was at death's door. He recently received the Order of Merlin, First Class," Minerva paused to allow for the enthusiastic applause that ensued before continuing, "Professor Snape returns to us as the Potions Master of Hogwarts. We also have a new professor teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts: Vindemiatrix Black, a Grand Champion Duelist. Professor Black attended Hogwarts many years ago as a Gryffindor. Please welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as well as the new Head of the Gryffindor House. Now, as my great predecessor before me once said, tuck in."

* * *

Harry looked at the new professor with alarm. When she was introduced, her bright amber eyes had darkened and her smile reminded him of a predator about to strike.

"How do you think she's related to Sirius?" Hermione whispered as they gorged themselves on the Hogwarts' banquet.

"I don't know," Harry answered darkly, "I don't remember her in the family tree that Sirius showed me."

Hermione looked thoughtfully at her friend, "I'm sure there is a Black Family History book in the library. There's a book about all of the pureblood families and their lineage in the library. Maybe you can find her in there."

* * *

"A Grand Champion Duelist?" Severus sneered, watching Mia out of the corner of his eye.

Mia shrugged and continued to devour the heavenly mashed potatoes she had piled onto her plate. Under the table, she gently massaged her leg, trying to ease the pain she was experiencing.

"Problem, Vindemiatrix?" he mocked when he noticed her silence.

"I no longer duel professionally," Mia answered tightly.

Minerva stood as the students were finishing their meal to finish up her beginning of the year speech, thankfully ending the conversation between the Potions Master and Mia: "I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. All items from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are forbidden as well as a list of items from Zonko's Joke Shop that was sent with your list of supplies and textbooks this year. Now, I do believe it is time for all of us to retire. Prefects will take you to your respective houses."

Mia waited until the students and most of the teachers cleared out before standing tentatively, steadying herself with the aid of the table.

"Mia, are you ok?" Minerva asked when she noticed the woman was not moving.

"Perfectly fine, Headmistress."

"Minerva."

"Minerva," Mia inclined her head respectfully, "I am fine. Just tired. It was a long trip to get here from America."

The older witch smiled at her understandingly and moved to walk with Pomona and Hagrid to go to their respective quarters.

Mia watched as they went, breathing a sigh of relief. She put weight on her left leg. The sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed by the one of the few professors left in the Great Hall and curiosity got the better of him.

The young witch sighed. The journey to the Hospital Wing would not be an easy one. She discreetly made her way out of the Great Hall and traveled the path to the Hospital Wing that she knew all too well. About halfway there, she noticed someone stroll up beside her like he had every right to be there…and unfortunately, he did.

"Hello, Severus."

"I was unaware that your quarters were in this direction, Vindemiatrix."

Mia scowled at him, "I wanted to go say hi to Madam Pomfrey."

"You might as well get into the habit of calling all of our old professors by their first names," Severus observed, still following her.

"I'm sure it took you a while to get used to it as well. Old habits die hard. Did you ever reconcile with Sirius before he died?"

The Potions Master just stared at her like she had sprouted another head when she changed the subject so quickly.

She didn't even get a chance to answer before continuing, "You know he was sorry about that prank. He told me a few years ago that he never meant for you to get seriously hurt. He just wanted to scare you. Well, here's my stop."

With that, Mia ducked into the Hospital Wing and shut the door behind her in Severus' face. She didn't know why she brought up her cousin, but she just had to say it; to reconcile for Sirius because he never got the chance.

"Mia? What are you doing here? Come to visit before you get your usual yearly injuries?" Poppy asked in surprise when she saw the witch leaning heavily against the door.

"Actually, Poppy, I need a pain potion."

"Already? What did you do?" the mediwitch asked as she started to bustle around to find the potion.

She found the mild pain potion quickly and gave it to Mia before asking, "Where does it hurt?"

"It's my leg. It was injured some time ago."

"Oh dear, in that dreadful dueling match years ago? Albus told me all about it when it happened. You were in America recovering until recently weren't you? I thought it was odd that you weren't on the front lines in the Second War until Albus told me what had happened."

Mia didn't respond, choosing to down the potion instead. She thanked Madam Pomfrey and left. Not before Poppy told her that she could "come back anytime her leg pained her" or to "swing by the dungeons to get a potion from Severus". Mia snorted at the thought.

"Finally," she grumbled when she reached her rooms. She made her way through the living area to her bedroom and promptly collapsed with a thud. Sleep caught up with her shortly her ungraceful landing. Tomorrow, she would have to deal with the first class she had ever taught.

* * *

_Mia yawned and stretched, flexing her claws. She looked around to see herself surround by a stag, a dog, and a werewolf. She stood on her hind legs, shifting back to human._

"_Hey guys," she greeted her dear friends with a smile._

"_Fangs, it is good to see you," Sirius said as he transformed back into his human form, kneeling to hug Mia._

_Mia smiled in response, her gaze resting on the stag behind Sirius. It had been years since she had seen James, far too long. Sirius noticed her gaze and answered her question._

"_We cannot stay long. I was the only one given permission to speak to you. Hopefully that's enough. How about a run to the Great Lake? Race you there!"_

_With that, the man was once again a dog and bounding off into the distance followed by James and Remus. _

"_Cheater," Mia laughed as she shifted backed, tensing her powerful legs and propelling herself forward to catch up with her friends._

_Her roar shattered the silence of her dream, pulling her out of her dreamworld._

* * *

**A/N: Please review! It would mean so much to lil ol me! :) I hope you enjoyed the start up of this story! So how exactly IS Mia related to Sirius. She seems pretty familiar with our dear Severus Snape as well. I am going to try my best to keep Severus in character but this is my first SeverusXOC story, so work with me! Don't forget to review and look for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, it took me long enough, but here it is! Enjoy! Since I am working full time this summer, I will be trying my best to update in a timely manner, but no promises :D**

* * *

Mia munched on a piece of bacon while she watched the students file into her classroom. First class of the day and it had to be seventh years; it was too early for this. She ignored the horrified look that she got from a Gryffindor and finished her food before standing up to stretch.

"Good morning. I see that they are still pairing Gryffindor and Slytherin in Defense Against the Dark Arts, lovely. In any case, I am your new professor, Vindemiatrix Black. Before we start, let me make sure everyone is present that is supposed to be," Mia grumbled, taking a look at the list of students that should be N.E.W.T. level.

Mia paused when she got to a name on the list, raising an eyebrow, "Harry Potter."

"Here, Professor."

The witch looked up from her clipboard to observe the Boy Who Lived, but didn't make a comment. He surely got enough as it was, especially at the end of the war.

"Is there a problem, Professor Black?" Hermione Granger asked innocently when she went silent.

"Not at all, Miss Granger. Now, I would like everyone to pair up together. I would like to see how advanced your dueling is. If it can be helped, I want a Slytherin paired with a Gryffindor please. I will evaluate your progress and decide where to go from there with our lessons. I've heard that some of you were in something called Dumbledore's Army. If you were, please don't pair up with each other either."

Her students just stared at her with wide eyes. They were going to be dueling on the first day of class?

"Pair up before I make you!" Mia snapped when they didn't move, her amber eyes flashing dangerously.

There was a mad scramble as the students crossed houses to get a partner before their teacher was angered further.

* * *

"She's rough," Ron said quietly as they worked in the library on the twelve inch essay that Professor Black had assigned to them to devise a strong defensive strategy that would coincide well with an aggressive offense.

"But at least we're learning something useful; most of our teachers in Defense Against the Dark Arts just make us learn stuff from the book," Harry said with a shrug.

"Found it!" Hermione said triumphantly, looking up from her book.

"Found what?" they asked her simultaneously.

"Oh honestly, I found the book that will tell us how Professor Black is related to Sirius."

"Ah, Miss Granger! Thank you for saving me the trouble of tracking that down."

The Gryffindors turn to see Professor Black staring at them with an odd smile on her face. They just stared at her, mouths slightly agape.

"Miss Granger, the book please?" Professor Black asked with a touch of impatience seeping into her voice.

"Oh, of course Professor!" Hermione said halfheartedly, handing her the heavy book.

Professor Black nodded her thanks and left them in peace. She was humming cheerfully as she briefly greeted Madam Pince before leaving the library.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared after her in silent shock.

"Well," Hermione broke the silence, "That was unexpected and rather convenient for her. This is going to make finding out her relation to Sirius a lot harder than planned."

"Is it really that important?" Ron asked.

"Of course it is!" Harry and Hermione answered simultaneously.

"Besides a minute few, they are all Death Eaters," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who are all Death Eaters?" the redhead asked in confusion.

"The Black Family! Don't you think that Professor Black's name is incredibly similar to Bellatrix?" Harry raved, throwing his hands in the air.

Ron gave him a sheepish look, "What was her name again?"

"Vindemiatrix. Honestly, don't you two listen?"

"Hey! I remembered!" Harry defended himself.

"Wait Harry, I know how we can figure it out!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, startling both of the boys.

* * *

The Golden Trio leaned together over the study table in the library, talking fervently. Mia watched with a resigned look in her eyes. Harry looked so much like James, reminding her that she was the only left of her dear friends still alive.

"_**You look thoughtful, Mia," a voice said in her ear.**_

_**Padfoot, if you keep showing up like this, I might have to check myself into St. Mungo's.**_

"_**That's hardly necessary," Sirius looked over at his godson and friends before continuing, "You should tell him. He'll find out eventually. If he goes back to Grimmauld Place, he'll find you burned out on the wall. You can't hide that Bella is your twin for very long."**_

_**No Padfoot.**_

"You look thoughtful, Black," a stronger voice drawled, pulling her out of...whatever it was that she was just experiencing.

"Hello, Severus. I was unaware that we weren't on first name basis today. You've got to start sending me memos about these things," Mia answered, turning away from the Golden Trio.

Severus scowled at her, "It's no different than when we were in school together."

Mia gave him a mockingly thoughtful look, "That's right, I remember. You either called me Black or Vindemiatrix just to irritate me. Lily had to listen to me complain about you more than my dear Marauders."

"You talked to Lily about me?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"All the time," Mia grumbled, crossing her arms irritably.

"What did she say about me?" he asked, restraining his eagerness incredibly well.

Mia's playful smirk faltered slightly, but Severus didn't seem to notice. Instead of answering his question, she asked a question of her own, "Did you ever wonder why the Marauders' pranks on you were usually incredibly toned down compared to the other Slytherins?"

Severus sneered at her, causing her to amend her statement, "Excluding what Sirius told you about Remus. I didn't know he was going to do that or I would've stopped him."

"You?" Severus looked like he was caught between another sneer and a smirk; it was actually rather cute.

Mia frowned. She would obviously have to spell it out for him.

"Severus, didn't you ever wonder why I tried to strike up a friendship with you when we were in school? Or perhaps why I slept with you?" She had the decency to blush at her last statement when Severus started sputtering.

"Hardly," Severus said after regaining his cool, "You're a Black. Your cousin's libido was practically legendary; I hardly thought that yours would be much different. It was…nice…to be able to forget about Lily for a while."

Mia stiffened at his remark, but didn't correct him. She readjusted the book under her arm and remarked, "I suppose I should retire so I can prepare my lessons for tomorrow. Goodnight, Severus."

"_**You slept with that greasy git?" Sirius appeared again, strolling beside her as she made her way to her quarters.**_

_**I don't want to talk about it, Padfoot. How are you still here anyway? I thought you weren't allowed to stay long.**_

_**Sirius shrugged, "More importantly, you at least regret sleeping with him, right?"**_

_**Not for the reason you want it to be.**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that then. What do you think? I tried to keep Severus as in character as possible, but he did just recently escape a rather gruesome death! He also apparently has some history with Mia. Plus, he's just so hard for me to keep in character sometimes, but let me know how I did! Please review! :) I finally figured out how I was going to write this story and where it was going, so I would love the feedback :D (Almost as much as I like Sirius appearing to Mia and bugging her!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A new chapter already! And so soon! I've really been inspired for this story lately so that's why it is getting updated so fast. For those of you who also read The Prince's Knight, I promise I am working on that too. I've scrapped the next chapter twice already because I didn't like it. But never fear! It will be out soon I hope. Anyways! If you're not readers of The Prince's Knight (and even if you are), enjoy the next chapter of Lions Make You Brave.**

* * *

It was a few days before Halloween when Mia awoke with a sharp pain in her leg. Trembling, she swung her legs out of bed and examined her left leg gingerly after she rolled up her pajama pants. The deep scar that ran the length of her entire leg was inflamed and tender. Mia touched the scar lightly only to hiss in pain. It hadn't been this bad in a very long time. There was no way she would be able to make it to the Hospital Wing from her quarters. With a grimace, Mia stood and grabbed her wand before making her way to the much closer but less preferred dungeons.

The halls of Hogwarts were dark and empty as she limped slowly towards the dungeons, exactly what Mia would expect for two in the morning.

_**"Reminds you of when you roamed the halls with the Marauders, doesn't it? Good times, Mia, good times," Sirius teased.**_

_**Not now Padfoot.**_

_**"You never did tell me what happened to your leg."**_

_**I hurt it in a professional duel.**_

_**"Mia, I knew that. I'm being serious! Get it? Sirius!" he laughed at his joke.**_

_**Padfoot, that joke got old before we even went to school together at Hogwarts.**_

_**Sirius pouted and grumbled, "Fine."**_

* * *

Severus Snape woke up when he heard a light knock at the door to his quarters. Who could possibly be disturbing him at- he checked the time- quarter past two? He got out of bed and pulled his black cloak over him so he would look somewhat professional before going to the door.

"I really shouldn't bother him; he needs his sleep. He never has slept well."

Severus raised an eyebrow and opened the door. He was mildly surprised to see Mia in a pair of flannel pajama pants and an oversized shirt standing at his door.

"Talking to yourself, Vindemiatrix?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh hello, Severus. Not quite," she mumbled, casting a side long glance to the empty space on her left.

After a few minutes of rather uncomfortable silence in which Mia's facial expression was getting more and more agitated, Severus sighed and asked, "Well? What do you want?"

Mia shifted her weight so she was leaning against the door frame and more or less in Severus's personal space, making the Potions Master take a step back.

"Well, I am sorry to bother you so late at night, but I was wondering if you had any pain potions," Mia said really quickly.

Severus blinked, his brain catching up with her words.

"No, go to the Hospital Wing where Poppy has those things."

An oddly pained look crossed Mia's face when she answered, "I can't make it to the Hospital Wing. You don't have anything at all?"

Severus observed the vulnerable expression on her face before making a decision, "Come in."

* * *

Mia was practicing the deep breathing exercises that they taught her in America to help cope with pain. It wasn't working. She reclined back on the couch in Severus's outer room. The lucky guy had the biggest quarters she had ever seen: a bedroom, a bathroom, an outer room between the door and his bedroom, a kitchenette, and a Potions workroom. All Mia had was a bedroom, a bathroom, and an outer room. Why did he even need a kitchenette?

_**"Someone is jealous of the greasy git."**_

_**Go away, Padfoot. Severus already thinks I'm crazy because I was arguing with you outside his door.**_

_**"How is that my fault?"**_

_**Padfoot...**_

_**"Alright alright, I'm going."**_

"Tell me where it hurts so I can give you the appropriate potion," a stoic voice said.

"Does that actually matter?"

Severus gave her a look that said 'of course it matters or I wouldn't ask. Why would I want to waste my time to indulge in meaningless conversation with you?' He needed less complicated looks.

"My leg," she conceded.

"What kind of pain is it?"

"The evil painful type of pain."

"Black," Severus warned, dangerously quiet.

"I don't know, Severus!" Mia snapped, "The kind of pain that hurts so bad I wish they cut my leg off instead of fixing it!"

Severus didn't respond to her anger, instead motioning for her to roll up her pants leg so he could have a look. Mia considered telling him to shove it and just try to make it to the Hospital Wing, but the pain and the fact that she could once again see Sirius watching out of the corner of her eye made her decide against it.

The Potions Master just stared at her leg in poorly disguised horror. The scar that ran the length of her leg looked like it was caused by a spell he was very familiar with. He winced and handed her a vial of a deep red potion.

_For enemies._

Severus Snape knew exactly what spell caused Mia so much pain.

"It was in my last professional duel," Mia explained when he saw his expression, "It was a duo duel and I haven't done well in duos since I was here at Hogwarts. I just never synced up with a partner well enough to perform adequately. We were facing a very skilled duo team and their offensive caster sent _Sectumsempra_ at me. I've never liked the idea of a team with one defensive caster and one offensive caster. I think it's more beneficial for the duo to be a hybrid of offense and defense. But my partner didn't agree so we did it her way; she was more experienced in duos so I deferred to her expertise. _Sectumsempra_ hit me in the leg, cutting all the way to the bone and destroyed all the muscle in its way."

Severus touched the scar gently with icy fingers. Clearing his throat, he said something that Mia had never heard him utter in all the years that she knew him.

"I am sorry."

"Do you remember dueling class?" Mia asked with a reminiscent smile, attempting to cheer him up as she took the potion he gave her. She made a face at the awful taste.

"Yes, you were the most disappointing partner I could have been paired with," Severus scowled.

"We were a good duo team," she said softly, ignoring the jab.

"Indeed."

"I want to start a dueling class here at Hogwarts again as a required night class for sixth and seventh years and open to other years, just like we had," Mia ventured, "Do you think that Minerva would allow it?"

Before Severus could give his sarcastic answer, Mia continued, "Also, Severus, I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

The Golden Trio eagerly made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though strict, Professor Black was a fascinating teacher and very hands on, insisting that they had to learn how to defend themselves and fight back. At the end of every week, the last class would be spent dueling.

Taking their seats near the front, Harry leaned over to his friends and asked, "What do you think we will be learning about today?"

"Who knows? We just finished reviewing boggarts. Her approach to that really reminded me of Professor Lupin," Hermione answered with a thoughtful look.

"Oh no," Ron whispered, paling as the door to the classroom.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, holding his hand comfortingly.

"Miss Granger, if you would please refrain from such acts in my classroom," a cool voice drawled.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione looked panicked.

"Where is Professor Black?" Harry asked darkly.

"Vindemiatrix is currently ill so I have been charged with teaching her classes for the day. Open your books to chapter fifteen about animagi."

* * *

"This situation is all too familiar," Harry declared when they got out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, "We need to go check on Professor Black."

"What are you talking about, mate?" Ron asked.

"Don't you remember the last time Snape taught the class back in third year? We should see if she's ok."

"Oh honestly, Harry. I doubt Professor Black is a werewolf," Hermione sighed, "_Professor_ Snape didn't seem as bitter as he did when he was covering for Professor Lupin. I can't believe you still hate him after everything he's done for our side in the war."

"I don't care," Harry replied stubbornly, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The Golden Trio was turned away and told to get to their next class before they were given detention by an irritated Professor Black.

"She didn't look ill," Ron said with a shrug.

"Just in a worse mood than usual," Harry grumbled as they headed to the dungeons for Potions, "We have to suffer through two of Snape's classes in a row."

"Professor Black was right. We should hurry so Professor Snape doesn't give us detention for being late," Hermione said, speeding up urgently.

"For some reason, I don't think it was Snape she was talking about," Harry whispered to Ron.

* * *

**A/N: The drama in the next chapter will definitely be kicked up a notch! What do you think? How am I doing with Severus and keeping him in character? I think I'm doing pretty well but I would love your feedback! Please review and I'll give you a virtual cookie! :D**


End file.
